Spence Goes Wild
by BuffyY
Summary: What happens when Spencer grows tired of her goody-two-shoes reputation? Will her new bad-ass look prove to be successful or humiliating? Lots of Spoby fluff. One shot. *Note: This isn't a 'serious' fanfiction. It's really just supposed to be lighthearted and playful.


**Hey there!**

**So, while this is a fun, more silly and lighthearted fanfiction I do ask for opinions! How do you feel about third person view point? Should I switch to first person? Was there not enough or too much *mature subject matter? I love any and all opinions and criticisms although I do prefer if it was constructive. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read! I hope you like it!**

**I have affiliation with Pretty Little Liars **

Toby honked once, alerting Spencer he was pulling into her driveway. She quickly came running out to meet him and he could not believe what he was seeing. It looked like Spencer's body had been taken over by pop stars. She was wearing a short crop top with a black leather jacket and her hair was not in her normal, tight, polished pony tail but in messy curls. Combined with the black beanie she was wearing she looked so…different. Toby's jaw was still dropped when she buckled herself in.

"What?" Spencer acted as if this was a completely normal occasion. Did she not look in a mirror?

"Spence…" Toby was still speechless. "What are you doing?" Her whole getup seemed completely ridiculous.

"I am going to a party with you. YOLO right?" _Did she just say YOLO? _

"What did you say?" Toby couldn't believe his ears. Who was this girl and where was his girlfriend?

"I watch MTV! I can be cool too, you know!" Spencer was uncharacteristically offended by his question. What had gotten into her?

Toby only raised an eyebrow in response. She sighed. "I know how people in this town see me. They think I'm a fun sucker."

"A fun sucker? Really Spence?" Toby smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, bad vocabulary aside, I still don't want to be _that_ girl." Toby nodded, waiting for her to go on. "That girl that nobody likes because her pants are on too tight and her nose is always in a book." She sighed, "Come on, please? Just for one night let me be crazy like Hanna?" She pouted slightly.

Toby knew there had to be a deeper reason behind all this, something she wasn't saying, but he figured she'd let him know in time. "Okay then, we're off to the party." He smiled before kissing her cheek. She was happy he wasn't making a huge deal about this. She just wanted to have fun with her boyfriend.

The party was in full swing by the time they got there. It was held at a large house with a backyard that would make a Texas Ranger jealous. There were some many acres of land it seemed to go on forever. However, the party was contained only to the house and a portion of the yard.

When they first got there they had noticed Aria and Hanna but decided not to join them. Spencer didn't feel like explaining to her friends why she was dressed and acting so differently. Instead she opted for drinking beer and talking to her boyfriend while occasionally mingling with new people.

Toby had never seen Spencer like this. She had gone from Spencer the Librarian to Spencer the Party Girl. He wasn't even sure what to think about this side of her. Saying it was 'different' would be the understatement of the year. Her normal, more reserved, demeanor had been taken over by this crazy, bubbly girl that looked completely carefree. That was the part he liked the most. She was finally carefree. He always felt bad about how much stress she carried. And the past few weeks it had seemed like a giant weight was visibly on her shoulders. Even if she was a little crazy at the moment, he was happy she could relax. She deserved it.

Quickly she snatched Toby's hand and dragged him behind her. She had a wicked smile on her face when she turned around, indicating they had reached their destination...It wasn't necessarily a dance _floor_, seeing as they were outside, but it was a group of people dancing nonetheless. As if Spencer's attitude wasn't enough of a shocker, Toby almost died from her next action. She began dancing and gridding her butt towards him synchronizing perfectly with the beat.

_Since when did Spencer know how to dance like that? _Toby had no idea how to handle this new Spencer but figured it was a temporary thing and would let her enjoy it. He gracefully, and in the most gentlemanly way he could, let her continue to dance on him. He tried to dance with her but it wasn't exactly a special skill of his. He felt clumsy and awkward but he would do anything to make Spencer happy.

They danced for what seemed like forever. Spencer was gleaming. She finally felt like she could laugh freely. So what if A was out and about? She was going to try and hurt her and everyone she cared about regardless if Spencer and the girls were cracking clues or having fun. So why not have fun? It's just one night… Tonight was not about Annoying, self-Absorbed _A_; it was about having a blast and getting some quality sexy time with Toby.

Spencer smiled alluringly at her boyfriend before dragging him by the hand once again. Toby was wondering what he was in for this time. She pulled him through the large open pasture to a small shed on the edge of the fence. With her back against the exterior wall she beckoned him forward with her finger. He starred at her with his piercing blue eyes before seductively bridging the gap between them. Toby put his hand on the wall for support and hovered over Spencer for a moment. It was only a second but seemed like a lifetime and, with the blink of an eye, their lips met. Their tongues tangled together, tasting each other. Spencer reached up to put her arms around his neck and smiled as she felt Toby place his hands on her hips bringing them even closer together than they were before. Their kiss was long and hot. When air was finally necessary Toby pulled away only to begin placing kissing all over Spencer's neck. His scruffy chin playfully tickled her.

"Toby," Spencer whispered to him in a low voice. He moaned in response. "We need a room, a car, something…" She giggled as he continued to tickle her with his kisses.

"You're leaning up against something right now." He responded in a hushed whisper as well- only his sent shivers down her spine.

Toby kissed her hard once more on the lips before leading her to the door of the shed. Spencer was relieved when they walked in and found out that the 'shed' was more like an outdoor crafts room. There were sewing machines and bedazzlers, scrapbooks and glitter, and most importantly a couch against the far wall.

Spencer walked backwards to the couch, unbuttoning Toby's shirt as he followed. She laid down on her back as she watched his hard, chiseled body suspend over her. She couldn't keep her hands to herself and they began to kiss again. She grabbed at his six pack abs and scratched down his muscular back.

Toby was getting impatient as well. He tore off Spencer's jacket and shirt, throwing them both on the floor. His jaw almost dropped when he looked at her exposed skin. Her outfit wasn't the only thing Spencer had been daring about. Her bra was made of sheer white lace that Toby couldn't wait to tear off. Spencer moaned in pleasure as he cupped her breasts and kissed her hard. Their hips were already moving together methodically to the party music pounding outside.

"Ohhhh" This time it was Toby who moaned as Spencer rubbed up and down on his hard package through the denim. He always tried to be a gentleman with her but he wanted her so bad.

"Spence we need to st-…" Toby was slipping out of control.

"Shhh" Spencer whispered softly in his ear. In hushed, low voice spoke once more into his ear. "Let's do it. Right now." Her breath was warm in his ear.

This spoken permission sent Toby into a whirlwind. He needed her. He ripped off the rest of her clothes and tore off what was left of his. He was so happy he had protection; otherwise he may have died from desire. As he reached for the package in his wallet Spencer went to town, leaving small hickeys on his neck and shoulders. After sliding the condom on, Toby attacked Spencer's lips with kisses. He was about to stick his large penis into her craving vagina when the door opened.

"Uhh" Aria stood in the doorway wide eyed while Hanna shrieked in response to seeing her naked friend.

"Oh my God Spencer!" Hanna giggled and tried to suppress it by covering her mouth with her hand.

"Umm…" Spencer was completely mortified and struggled as she grasped at words to say. "Yolo?"


End file.
